The advent of computers, interactive electronic communication, the Internet, and other advances in the digital realm of consumer electronics have resulted in a great variety of programming, recording, and viewing options for users who view media content such as television programs. In implementing such enhanced programming, the set-top box (STB) has become an important computing device for accessing media content services and the media content within those services. In addition to supporting traditional analog broadcast video functionality, STBs may also support an increasing number of two-way digital services such as video-on-demand and personal video recording.
An STB is typically connected to a cable or satellite, or generally, a subscriber television system, and includes hardware and software necessary to provide the functionality of the subscriber television system at the user's site. The STB typically includes a processor, communication components, and memory and is connected to a television or other display device, such as a personal computer. While many STBs are stand-alone devices that are externally connected to a television, an STB and/or its functionality may be integrated into a television or personal computer or even an audio device such as a programmable radio, as will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art.
STBs are typically capable of providing users with a very large number and variety of media content choices. As the number of available media content choices increases, viewing conflicts arise whereby the user must choose between watching two or more media content instances (e.g. discrete, individual instances of media content such as, for a non-limiting example, a particular television show or “program”), all of which the user may like to view. Further, because of the large number of viewing choices, the user may miss viewing opportunities. Buffering of media content instances in memory or other storage device (e.g. hard disk drive) coupled to the STB has provided some relief from the conflict in viewing choices while providing personal video recording functionality. However, current buffering mechanisms for personal video recording are confusing to the user.
As mentioned, an STB may include a personal video recording (PVR) application that provides for media content recording functionality by enabling the temporary writing to, and if requested, more permanent recording to a storage device. A PVR application is also known as a Digital Video Recording (DVR) application. The PVR application may be integrated into the STB or it may be a stand-alone unit known as a personal video recorder. A typical PVR application allows the user to view the media content in trick play modes. Trick play modes allow the user to watch media content in a non-linear fashion by recording the media content in a temporary memory buffer, often called a live cache buffer, and then replaying the recorded media content in a manner other than a normal, sequential replay. Trick play modes include, but are not limited to, slow motion, fast motion, reverse play, fast forward play, instant replay, jumping, pausing of live broadcast, and scanning.
In a typical PVR application, a progress bar is a graphical tool that is used to illustrate how much media content has been recorded during a particular time window. The length of the progress bar may correspond to the amount of media content that has been recorded in a live cache buffer or in a permanent buffer. However, a number of difficulties arise in operating a STB having a PVR application. For example, it is often difficult for a user to transition between the display of multiple recorded media content instances.